Un peu de rouge sur le carrelage
by Furious Carp
Summary: Je savais qu'il suffisait de le chercher un peu pour qu'il se jette sur moi. Et maintenant que je suis seul avec lui, on va enfin s'amuser... OS RW/DM, grave hot.


« Répète ce que tu viens de dire, malefoy, et demain on te reconnaîtra pas. »

Haha, je l'ai vraiment foutu en rogne cette fois.

« Totalement impuissant. Sans couilles. Même pas capable de te faire une sang de bourbe. Et tu oses me menacer avec d… »

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ce con se jette déjà sur moi. J'adore me battre avec lui. Parce que je sais que je peux frapper fort, c'est un adversaire à la hauteur ce Weasley, faut avouer. Ses tonnes de muscle, son corps sec et durs, ses cheveux rougeoyant, son air de possédé quand il me frappe, j'adore ça. Surtout quand c'est moi qui rends les coups, même si c'est rare, et qu'il pisse le sang parce que moi, je tape fort.

« - Tu vas morfler Malfoy, cette fois aucun de tes p'tits copains n'est là pour t'aider. »

- Je le sais, ça, ducon. Dans les vestiaires, après un match, y a que lui qui traîne encore. »

Et je suis content de m'être rendu compte de ça et de l'avoir attendu ce soir. Pour rien au monde je voudrais qu'on nous sépare, maintenant. Ça y est… Nos corps s'emmêlent ! nos cheveux s'électrisent ! nos souffles s'accélèrent ! Et déjà une goutte de sang perle sur ton arcade et roule vers ta nuque. Moi je continus à me débattre mais dans un seul de ses poings, il serre mes deux mains fermement. Je n'en peux plus, j'arrête. Lui il s'écroule sur moi quelques secondes après, épuisé, mais il ne relâche pas son étreinte

« Bordel, Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Je sens son souffle dans le creux de mon coup qui reprend petit à petit son rythme. Je me débats encore, mais il referme son poing d'avantage.

Je ris.

« Hé bé, Weasley ! T'as l'air d'aimer ça, me tenir en laisse ! P'être que c'est pour ça que t'arrive à rien avec la sang de bourbe, ça s'trouve c'est de moi que tu … Arrh ! »

Puuutain. Je sens plus mes mains.

« - Ferme ta gueule, Malefoy

- Mais c'est pas ta faute, ça, c'est de fami…

FERME LA ! »

Haha, son visage est tout près du mien à présent. Quelle jubilation. Quel plaisir d'être assez près pour voir les veines de son coup surgir brutalement. Pour voir ses lèvres trembler. Pour sentir son corps vibrer son ma provocation. Ha, ça y est : il a vu mon sourire, il a compris. Un peu tard, certes. Pas le temps de reculer. Pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi ma langue frôle ses lèvres ni pourquoi mon bassin s'avance dangereusement vers le siens. Trop tard. Et alors que, ses yeux semblent paniquer, je m'empare brutalement de ses lèvres et je plaque mon corps contre le siens. Hum… L'idiot. Il relâche prise, et la seconde d'après je suis sur lui, et je tiens fermement ses bras au dessus de sa tête, mes lèvres toujours collées aux siennes. Il aurait dû comprendre à quoi je jouait plus tôt… Mais même s'il se débat, c'est finis, il ne peut plus s'échapper. Son corps réagis déjà aux vas et viens de mon bassin et, après une minute de lutte acharnée, il se calme enfin. Je fais glisser mes lèvres jusqu'à son coup, que je lèche langoureusement sans qu'il ne dise rien, et un gémissement fini même par lui échapper. Il ne peut plus rien nier… Chaque parcelle de sa peau brûle et réclame mes baisers, son regard est perdu, presque suppliant. Je veux encore jouer un peu, je veux encore le torurer.

« T'aime ça, hein Weasley ? »

Ha, là aussi il a l'air fâché. Chouette. Il attrape mes cheveux et me fait descendre brutalement vers sa ceinture qu'il déboucle sous mon regard impatient. Ho mon dieu. Je frôle son sexe tendu et le caresse doucement au dessus de son boxer, mais le rouquin est vraiment très fâché, et me tire toujours plus les cheveux. J'accélere le rythme et glisse rapidement ma main sous le tissus pour m'emparer de son sexe brûlant. Mmmh… Je veux y goûter. À entendre les gémissement rauque de Weasley, je crois qu'il n'y verras pas d'inconvénient. Et effectivement, il n'en vois pas. Je le lèche et le suce lentement, me rapprochant toujours un peu plus du gland sans jamais le toucher… Puis je l'avale entièrement. Son cri résonne à travers la salle et il se cambre brutalement. Il n'en peut plus et moi non plus. Il m'attrape de nouveau par la nuque et m'embrasse fougueusement. Je répond à son baiser pendant qu'il retire mon t-shirt et le jette au hasard dans la pièce. Mhh ! Il embrasse mon torse, mord, suce, lèche ma peau, joue avec mes tétons pendant que le supplie d'arrêter sa douce torture et d'enfin entrer en moi…

Alors il renverse nos corps et m'arrache mon pantalon. Le carrelage froid pique ma peau brûlante mais seuls importent les doigts que mon amant vient de mettre dans ma bouche et que je lèchent goulûment pendant qu'il me pénètre. Pas le temps d'être doux, je le veux en moi entièrement. Je me cambre et fais hurler le roux qui m'embrasse à nouveau. Je n'en peux plus, ses vas et vient se melents aux miens, nos corps vibrent, il tirent encore mes cheveux, je mords encore ses lèvres, nos hurlements s'unissent et, dans un ultimes coup de bassins, nous atteignons le ciel ensemble, avant que nos corps électriques retombent sur le carrelage glacé.

« … Impuissant, tu disais ? »

Haha. Idiot.


End file.
